legendlegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Kiken No Sai (Tactics)
Kiken No Sai is a boss within the War on the Black Crag instance. Abilities During the encounter, Shifujiro No Sai and Fujisaku No Sai lend their assistance. 'Phase I: The No Sai are MY People!' Kiken forces his fellow soldiers to submit, and sends them to fight the opposing raid members. During this phase, Kiken is invulnerable and cannot be selected as an attack target. *'Call to Arms: '''Kiken summons four (Five on Master or above) Kiken's Faithful to his side. He then sends them to attack his foes. **'Rallying Strike: Kiken will force the soldiers to strike all at once, dealing 103,221 - 143,422 damage to all players struck. **'Inspiring Warsong: '''Kiken increases the damage dealt of his soldiers by 25% for 5 seconds. **'Naginata of Misfortune: 'Creates a jade-green naginata with darkness enveloping it, and targets the current threat target and four other players. The naginata detonates, unleashing volatile energies that deal 130,000 damage to the affected players. 'Phase II: Champions of the No Sai Kiken engages in battle with the raid himself, along with two of his champions, Kurohomura No Sai and Jeidoaizu No Sai. 'Kiken No Sai' Kiken No Sai wields his battle-glaive against the raid. He gains power once his champions are defeated. If he reaches 40% health, he takes 75% less damage until his champions are defeated. *'Glorious Glaive: '''Deals 150,000 damage to the target and increases the damage taken by '''Glorious Glaive' by 25% for 30 seconds. This effect stacks. *'Rolling Thunder: '''Sends a barrage of jade-lightning infused orbs, dealing 100,000 damage to all enemies in front of him within 10 yards. *'Imploding Stab: Kiken gathers his energy and implodes the center from where he stands, dealing 450,000 - 480,000 damage to all players within 10 yards. Kurohomura and Jeidoaizu will jump to the ends of the platform when Kiken casts this, or are within 9 yards of the epicenter. *'Will of Jadus: '''Increases damage reduction by 75% until champions are bested. **'Flame Enchantment: Kiken's glaive deals 10% damage as Fire damage. **'Lightning Enchantment: '''Kiken's glaive reduces SP DEF by 10% on each strike. This effect stacks to 3. 'Kurohomura No Sai' Kurohomura wields black flames and runes. *'Flamebolt: Deals 63,232 - 65,422 damage to the target. *'Black Flames: '''Deals 54,325 - 57,655 damage to the target, and an additional 150,000 damage over 12 seconds to the targeted player. *'Explosive Runes: 'Kurohomura creates black runes on the ground that detonate after 6 seconds. The explosion deals 85,000 damage to all players, and 200,000 damage to all players on the runes. *'Infused Explosion: 'Detonates forcibly, dealing 300,000 damage split amongst all friendly and enemy members. 'Jeidoaizu No Sai Jeidoaizu wields jade lightning attacks. *'Jade Electricity: '''Deals 300,000 damage over 6 seconds split amongst a target and three other targets. *'Shockwave: Jeidoaizu targets a random player, and unleashes a shockwave near them, dealing 65,000 damage to the target and 45,555 - 54,455 damage to all enemies in front of the shockwave. *'Empower Kiken: '''After 15 seconds, Jeidoaizu empowers Kiken, increasing his damage by 40% for 10 seconds. *'Jade Pillars: 'Summons four pillars of lightning on concentrated areas, dealing 94,322 - 101,432 damage to all players struck. *'Infused Charge: 'Detonates forcibly, dealing 300,000 damage split amongst all friendly and enemy members. 'Phase III: Rulers of the Dynasty Shifujiro lends his hand, seeing enough from the traitor. Fujisaku No Sai makes a surprise visit. Kiken calls upon his hordes of Jade Hounds and two of their matriarchs. 'Kiken No Sai' Kiken No Sai switches between stances to assault the raid. *'Dragon Stance: '''Kiken's auto-attacks deal 25% of damage inflicted to all raid members. *'Bull Stance: Kiken takes 30% less damage. *'Tiger Stance: '''On each fifth of Kiken's auto-attacks, he critically strikes the following time. **'Jade Hounds: 'Every 30 seconds, a bunch of Jade Hounds packs spawn. They do melee damage. ***'Jade Residue: ' The deceased hounds leave residue, dealing 30,000 damage per second to those within it. **'Wrath of the Dynasty: Calls down an infernal strike within Kiken's naginata, dealing 550,000 - 580,000 damage split amongst all enemies in a 10 yard line. ***'Hatred Embers: '''Players afflicted take 25% more damage from the next '''Wrath of the Dynasty. '''This effect stacks. **'Crescent of Waning: Deals 130,000 damage to the target and reduces their movement speed by 25% for 3 seconds. **'''Zodiac Beam: Kiken calls upon several beams that navigate around the arena, dealing 75,000 - 85,000 damage to all players affected by the beam. The beams last 20 seconds. **'Twin Dragon Strike: '''Deals 224,565 - 225,654 damage to all enemies within 10 yards of Kiken. **'Ferocity: When either Chanpu or Kuranchi dies, increases damage and attack speed by 20%. '''Chanpu and Kuranchi Kiken's two leading hounds. *'Chomp: '''Deals 27,545 - 31,433 damage to the target. *'Crunch:' Deals 50,000 irresistible damage to the target. **'Bones of the Dead: Kiken throws bones of the dead at an area. Chanpu and Kuranchi then leap to the area after 3 seconds, dealing 3,000,000 damage over 6 seconds to enemies within the area. Chanpu and Kuranchi will not approach and/or stop the feeding if Kiken is within 3 yards. *'Bloodthirsty State: '''Deals 40% increased damage, and becomes hostile to everyone and everything. 'Shifujiro No Sai *'Impale: '''Deals standard physical damage to the target. *'True Dragonflame: Deals 50,000 irresistible damage to Kiken, and negates his stance effect for 5 seconds. '''Fujisaku No Sai *'Needle Barrage: '''Deals 200,000 damage over five seconds to enemy targets within an area. *'Pulse Bomb: '''Deals 100,000 damage to Kiken No Sai.